


I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Clause

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Mark is away for the holidays, so you just go to your family reunion and try not to miss him.





	I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for “Who’s My IGOT7 Secret Santa?” on AFF. Now that the reveal is over, I can post it here!

You must be dreaming, you convince yourself, when your ears get filled with the sound of your favourite song. You're pretty sure that if it's your alarm, you would feel irritation creeping inside you. But you can't even get mad when OMW lulls you awake. Why have you never thought of using it as alarm? It's the most effective song to wake you up.

You mindlessly flail your arms on the other side of the bed. It's cold, and you remember that it's been a while since you've felt your favourite warmth there. You open your eyes and try to focus. Mark's singing voice is still playing in the background, but it makes you a bit sad now.

He has been busy from the promotions and concert tours for months now. You don't want him to get even more tired by travelling to your home then back to Seoul each morning. So he sleeps on the dorm and tries to just videocall you, so you can ask each other how your days have been. It's not enough though. You miss him so bad. You want to hold and kiss him, tell him that he's the most beautiful gift and you don't know how you got him.

You pick up your still sounding phone. Weirdly though, there's a sticky note at the back of it. You begrudgingly turn the alarm off before checking the note.

Good morning beautiful! I hope you had a good sleep. Either way, I also prepared a good day ahead of you, so why don't you get up?

If there's still an ounce of drowsiness on your head earlier, it all evaporate after reading that. It's definitely Mark's handwriting and who else will be able to get in your house to prepare this if not your beloved boyfriend? You do your best to lift your body from the bed.

Where is he? What is he planning? You feel excitement coursing through your veins at the thought of his surprise.

After all, it's Christmas. What's the best gift but to have him in your arms?

You stretch and yawn for the last time before putting your fuzzy slippers on to go to the bathroom. However, you feel something on your foot. You take the slipper off and reach inside to find what it is.

Another note. This time it says 'I hope you know I'm here every step you take.'

You find yourself laughing. How cheesy!

¤¤¤

You finish getting dressed and eating breakfast with ten more notes. You wonder just how many he hid all over the house. He probably have your routine memorised so he can leave them on your morning cosmetic, inside the cabinet where you get the cereals, on the milk box, and even on the secret snack drawer.

Does he know you plan to go to your family today, though? You don't remember mentioning it to him, so you're a bit worried he will come home to an empty house later.

You snicker to yourself. Well, it's not your fault. You didn't know he'll even be home today. You can't cancel your plans or your mother will hate you.

You look for your car keys before leaving. Beside it is another sitcky note.

Be careful while driving. Say hi to them for me!

So he knew you will be leaving. Indeed, what is Mark planning?

¤¤¤

"Oh, yeah, Mark dropped by earlier. Said he's sorry he won't be able to party with us because he has work. Poor boy just doesn't get a break," your mother answers when you mention Mark.

Your heart sinks. So Mark has work even on Christmas. Maybe he left those notes while you were asleep so he can remind you of his love while you go through your day, since he won't be around.

"Can you pass me the cookie dough?" your mother tells you, pointing at the bowl near you.

You silently continue to help her in the kitchen. Once done, you move to the living room for a mini-show. Your nieces and nephews prepared some performance for the whole family.

You don't know whether to smile or cry when seven of your nephews formed a group and danced to GOT7's Lullaby. Your favourite little boy played Mark, making you want to squish his cute face. You thank them for the amazing performance and give them christmas gifts and kisses.

How you wish Mark was there to see them too. He loves your nephews and nieces.

"Kids, Santa is here!" your eldest cousin announces, and a bear mascot wearing santa costume appears from the doorway.

The kids quickly squeal and charge to the Santa, leaving you adults watching them with a smile. You take the chance to check your phone. Mark still hasn't texted. You thought it's because he will see you later anyway, but since your mother said he won't, you figure he's just really busy. So you decide to text him first, sending the video of your nephews.

A phone lights up and makes a sound as soon as the video was sent.

Your head turns to the struggling mascot. The children are all asking it to carry them, but the poor bear is trying to reach something from its pocket. Your mother tells the children to line up in front of Santa, and Santa takes the chance to pull its phone out.

You find yourself standing up and walking towards him.

Could it be...?

"Why is Auntie going before us?! It's not fair!" one of your nieces complains, making you embarrassed.

Your mother slightly pushes you back before you get any nearer to Santa. "Hey, be fair. Line up behind the kids if you want to talk to Santa."

You open your mouth to protest but all the kids beat you to it. With a face, you move to the end of the line.

You turn your phone on again. Maybe you should text Mark again so you can be sure. You take a picture of yourself and send it to him. You look up to see if the bear's phone will make a sound.

It doesn't. Wait... so you're wrong? He's not Mark? How embarrasing.

"Cousin, why are you lining up behind the kids? Aren't you too old to wish?" your female cousin teases.

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I was going to wish you get a boyfriend, but with that attitude, I bet you never would."

She playfully hits your arm. You decide to just chat with her than wishfully think that Mark is willingly suffering under the bear suit.

¤¤¤

Most of the kids are tired now after playing with Santa Bear. The mascot itself is just silently sitting on the sofa. The adults are in the kitchen, helping your mother clean. You're the only one in the living room, bringing water to the tortured.

"Hi," you greet. "I brought you water. You must be exhausted. You can remove your suit now. All the kids are upstairs, taking naps."

The bear doesn't respond. You awkwardly put the glass on the table in front of it. You turn to leave but you feel something soft hold your arm. You look back and see the bear, not wanting you to leave.

It suddenly pulls you to sit on its lap, as if you're another kid who wants to tell him a wish. You try to get up and push it away, but it locks your body with his soft, thick paws.

"Tell me your wish," a man's muffled voice comes from the mascot. "You were in the line earlier. What did you want to tell me?"

Your heart skips. You'll know this voice everywhere. You finally relax and stop trying to get away. "Mark?"

"No, I'm Santa," he says, and you can just imagine his tooth grin.

You don't want to just imagine though. You haven't seen him in the flesh for months now. You deserve a smile as Christmas present.

The bear headpiece is cute but nothing beats his gorgeous face. Mark is all smiles as he finally looks you in the eye. "What would you have done if it wasn't me inside the suit, baby?"

"Oh, you," you hit his fur cladded chest. "I knew it was you!"

"You should've seen your face earlier when my phone didn't light up. I turned it off when you first texted so I wouldn't be obvious. You completely fell for it!"

You should have been pissed at his teasing and annoying, but still cute, laughter. But all you feel is warmth on your chest. You even start tearing up at his beauty.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he turns 180 with sudden concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you."

"It's not that," you wipe your tears. "I'm just really happy you're here. I thought all I'll see today are those sticky notes. I want to see my stick man too."

"Maybe leave the stick description, baby."

You snuggle to his fluffy costume. Mark wraps his arms around you and pats you as you let your tears stream. You held it in very well the past month, but having him beside you breaks the dam. You missed him so much. And this is such a special way to see him again.

"Crybaby," he teases while helping you dry your face. You pout but he just laughs. "I thought I'm the crybaby but turns out you're more."

"Not my fault my boyfriend makes me miss him so much."

"Yes, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I'll try to make up for it. You have me til New Year."

You break into a smile. You hold his face and give him quick pecks. Mark is having none of those though. He uses his paws to hold the back of your head and push you to him. The kiss becomes deeper and surer. You can feel him smiling through it but he continues to show you how much he misses your lips.

"Auntie is kissing Santa!" a child's voice interrupts your reunion. You quickly move away from your boyfriend to go to your shocked nephew.

"Hey, hey, let's keep this a secret, okay? If you promise Auntie you'll go back upstairs and not tell anyone, I'll buy you the biggest car!" you bribe.

The kid stares at you innocently. "Okay."

You pat his head and motion him to go back to the bedroom. The kid winks at you.

You look back to your boyfriend. He has a smug expression. "Auntie, do you want to go somewhere else so I can give you your Christmas present?"

You eye him knowingly. "And what is it, Santa?"

Mark gives you a smile you know very well. "Me."


End file.
